1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and particularly to such an electrical connector easy to be assembled.
2. Description of Related Arts
RCA connectors are often found in video and audio recording, storage, transcription, and play-back equipment. Prior art shown as U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,370, issued on Mar. 20, 2001, has disclosed an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a connector body, a shell and an O-ring compressed between the connector body and the shell. At least one pin is formed at a first end of the connector body, and the pin is electrically insulated from the connector body. The connector body forms an exterior surface of the first end defining a first diameter and an outside threaded portion having an outer diameter less than the first diameter. Accordingly, a shoulder is formed between the exterior surface and the threaded portion. The shell comprises an inside threaded end having an edge for threadably engaging with the outside threaded portion of the connector body. So, the O-ring is compressed between the shoulder of the connector body and the edge of the shell when the shell is screwed onto the threaded portion, thus, the O-ring thereby provides increased friction between the connector body and the shell for resisting unscrewing forces. However, the shell and the connector body are combined by the threaded portion of the connector body and the threads of the shell screwing with each other. The threads complicate the manufacturing process and the cost of the electrical connector, and furthermore, screwing the small shell onto the small connector body is not easy.
Hence, an electrical connector made by an improved assembling method is desired.